Volcano Reverse
as the final boss.]] This is the last stage from Swordplay Showdown, following Castle Reverse. If you complete this stage you get a stamp saying that you have completed all the stages in Showdown. You will also get a stamp if you manage to go through the whole stage, start to finish, without losing a single heart. The boss of this stage is Matt. This stage has 70 enemies in it. For the other stage, see Volcano. Miis Gold Armor * Jessie * Emily * David * Eva * Pierre * Rachel * Theo * Siobhán * Patrick * Hayley * Ashley * Naomi * Jake * Sandra * Greg * Shohei * Lucía * Fumiko * Ren * Víctor * Megan * Eddy * Michael * Sota * Stéphanie * Abe * Elisa * Holly * Oscar * Rainer * Silke * Julie * Daisuke * Luca * Jackie * Akira * Susana * Tatsuaki * Keiko * Andy * Steve * Sakura * Alex * Saburo * Kentaro * Giovanna * Midori * Maria * Helen Red Armor * Haru Purple Armor * Yoshi * Takumi * Emma * Hiromi * Chika * Pablo Black Armor * Misaki * Vincenzo * Kathrin * Nelly * Hiroshi * Tommy * Tyrone * Gwen * Rin * Eduardo * Chris * Mike * George Black Armor Boss * Matt Trivia * In this stage, the sword fighters' swords, which are supposed to be red, end up appearing light purple because of the light in the volcano. The same is with Volcano. * This stage is no different from the normal version, due to it being a literal circle. You just change directions on where you are going (Right on this one, left on the other). * This stage has more Black Armored Miis than any other stage, having 13 (Not including Matt the Boss). * While the other Black Armored Miis have thin legs and thin knee pads, Mike, Chris, and George are seen wearing the same armor with thick legs and thick knee pads like Cole, Barbara, Fritz, Gabriele and Matt have. However, they are smaller than Matt. * Being that this is the final and hardest stage, the Miis encountered in it, some more than particular, are a lot more aggressive and thus harder to beat. Many Miis will strike the very moment they get close to the player or block a player's swing. * Haru is the only Red Armored Mii in this stage, a unusual trait for this stage as almost every other stage has more than one Mii for each armor type that is present. * Abby, James, Martin, Mia, Miyu, Nick, Ryan, Shinnosuke, Shouta, Ursula, and Ai are the only non-boss Miis that are absent in the last stage. ** Shouta, Mia, Miyu, Ryan, Ursula, Ai, James, Nick and Shinnosuke, while not appearing on this stage, appeared on the other variant of it. Abby and Martin have not appeared in the other variant as well. * This is the last stage that does not feature green armored miis. * This is one of the three stages to have small Black Armors, the others being Castle Reverse and Cliff Reverse. * This is the only stage where the Miis with Thin Purple Armor don't attack quickly. * Hiroshi and Kathrin seem to have thinner legs than the other Small Black Armored enemies in this stage. * Nelly is the only Black Armored Mii that comes with a horde of Miis with her. * This is the only stage where non-boss Black Armored Miis use Bulky Black Armor. Category:Showdown Stages Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Reverse Stages Category:Swordplay Category:Wii Category:Stages that have more than one Black Armored enemy